


Awkward puppies...

by sheagar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheagar/pseuds/sheagar
Summary: Tenzou and Kakashi being adorbs. Will be adding another drawing too...)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Mitarashi Anko/Yamashiro Aoba
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Awkward puppies...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).

Kakashi is just trying to be cool...and it's super effective???

I have made an assumption that Aoba doesn't like dango?? But I could be very wrong. And Wafflelate will tell me if I am.


End file.
